


Holiday Unknown

by Lapis_Paladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis_Paladin/pseuds/Lapis_Paladin
Summary: Lance begs Shiro for a tropical holiday but Shiro refuses. What Lance doesn’t know is Shiro has something up his sleeve...
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Holiday Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> For ladysorbus for Shance Holiday Exchange 2019!

Lance is pouting again and Shiro almost loses his resolve. Lance has been practically begging to go to the beach for the holidays. Said he wanted a "tropical holiday." And Shiro kept denying him. Denying Lance ANYTHING is always difficult to do. But this time he has to. Because he's taking Lance to Cuba to see his family and to propose as a surprise and he’s honestly a nervous wreck. 

Lance is admittedly high maintenance but he makes up for it in so many other ways. He's thoughtful, sweet, cuddly, gives great kiss--

"Shiroooooo!!! Why do I have to pack for somewhere that I don't even know where I'm going? I need to know what to wear! I need answers!" Lance whines breaking Shiro's train of thought.

"Lance just pack a few simple outfits; you already know that no matter where we go, you will do a lot of shopping anyway."

"Fine! But if you take me somewhere and I end up being under dressed, there will be a reckoning! I mean it Shiro!"

Shiro just chuckles and lightly kisses his forehead. 

"You look amazing no matter what you wear. Now hurry and finish packing or we will be late for the jet."

"You're lucky you're cute and have money," Lance jokes.

"And you're lucky I am able to handle you, now let's get going," Shiro says with a light pinch to Lance's butt.

"Hey! No touching the goods! I'm mad at you!" Lance says as he glares at Shiro.

Shiro laughs and ushers him outside to the car where Hunk is waiting.

"Hey Shiro, hey Lance. Ready to go?" Hunk smiles at them.

"Hunky!!!" Lance practically skips over to him and koala climbs him for a hug. 

Hunk, very used to this sort of greeting just opens his arms and hugs him back.

"Alright, let's get going. I'm sure the fact that you're late has absolutely NOTHING to do with you attempting to pack your whole closet" Hunk says to Lance.

"See, now you're talking blasphemy. I would do no such thing Hunk! Because I'd try to pack my closet AND dressers!"

Shiro snorts beside him and says under his breath,

"Sad but true," to which Hunk laughs and Lance scoffs. 

They get their bags into Hunk's trunk and set off.

The car ride is relatively short with some light talk, and soon Shiro and Lance are exiting the car and getting ready to go on the jet.

"O-M-G Shiro!! We're going on a jet? Like a private jet?? When you said jet, I just assumed you meant like a smaller plane or something, not like THIS! OH MY GOD THERE'S STAIRS TO GET ONTO IT! I might piss my pants, holy shit!"

"Ok hot stuff, none of that, let's just get in ok?" Shiro says amusedly from behind him, Hunk behind them with the bags.

They board, and Lance sits down, face like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Shiro. Are we the only ones on this plane?" he asks.

"Yes we are! Well minus the pilot and a stewardess yes," he answers.

"Shiro! Look at all these buttons on the chair! What does this one --- Ahh! Oh my GOD it reclines!!! Oh, what about this one? Oh my God it massages my back. SHIRO. THE CHAIR. MASSAGES. MY BACK!!!"

Shiro just chuckles fondly at him as he takes his seat beside him. After much more button pressing and squeals of delight from Lance, they are preparing for take off. 

A stewardess comes by bringing champagne to which Lance takes the glass and makes silly hand motions as he drinks.

Shortly after they enjoy their champagne, they are being strapped in for take off. 

Lance, slightly tipsy wiggles in his seat, but eventually settles down.

While in the air, they enjoy a meal of Lance's favorite Cuban dishes. 

"Oh my gosh, this is almost as good as my mom makes it!" Lance says with a moan of a delight between mouthfuls.

Everything served to them has Cuban themes, but Lance remains oblivious and happily enjoys his food.

Eventually Lance lulls to sleep, Shiro right behind him. 

A few hours later, Shiro wakes up first to the pilot informing them that they are about 30 minutes away. He reluctantly wakes Lance from sleep and tells him he should change into something more comfortable and to put on some sandals. Lance sleepily agrees and goes to change. When he returns, the pilot announces landing in 5 minutes.

Shiro nervously wonders if maybe this was too much or if Lance won't like the ring. He wonders if maybe Lance will say no. He thinks of every wrong possibility to the point that Lance notices and asks if he's ok. 

"It's ok baby, I'm just a little tired" Shiro says and brushes it off.

"Since this is a surprise though, I'm going to ask you to put on this blindfold for me until we get to where we're going."

"Oooo. Kinky." Lance replies.

"LANCE!"

"Ok ok. Blindfold on. What kind of surprise is this?" Lance grumbles.

"You'll see," Shiro says to him with a smile on his face.

A few minutes later they are landing, and Lance is nearly shaking in anticipation.

"We're here baby. I'm going to walk you slowly down the jet steps. We're going to go down another set of steps after that, so hold tight" Shiro says.

Once off the jet, someone arrives to Shiro's right taking their bags and placing them in a car close by. Marco, Lance's brother gives them a sly smile but remains quiet.

Further away, Shiro guides Lance down some familiar steps, with a familiar voice calling him.

Lance's feet touch sand, and suddenly he hears a voice he hasn't heard in a while.

"Lancito," his mother calls.

"Mama?!" Lance nearly chokes.

Shiro unties the blindfold and Lance is greeted by his mother's smiling face.

"Mama!!" Lance cries wrapping his mother up in a big hug, happy tears falling off of his face in waves.

Behind his mother, Lance sees the rest of his family cheering, lights and decorations surrounding them and Lance runs to hug and greet them each one by one. 

Shiro slowly comes behind him hugging Lance's mother first and then continuing to greet everyone else.

Just as Lance is about to turn around and thank Shiro for giving him the most amazing surprise of taking him to see his family and in fact, giving him his tropical holiday, he nearly faints on the spot to see Shiro on his knees.

"Lance, I - "

"YES!"

"But I didn't finish!" Shiro laughs.

"Baby, if you are a part of the question, the answer is always yes. Now get up here and kiss me you crazy man!"

The moment Shiro is up from his knees, Lance jumps on him and the two share a passionate kiss as Lance's family cheers and pictures are snapped.

Lance whines that their better be no photos of him crying and Shiro just kisses him on the cheek in response. 

They celebrate well into the evening with plenty of food, music and dancing.

Finally, as the evening winds down, Shiro takes Lance by the hand and they walk slowly down the beach hand in hand.

"I'm so happy to have met you baby. I'll never know why you chose me but I'm so happy that you did," Lance says to Shiro quietly.

"You are the brightest thing in my life Lance. I want to keep you for the rest of my life," he says looking at Lance full of love and affection.

"Well babe, with this ring, I think that's a guarantee," Lance laughs.

Shiro splashes him and the two giggle and splash each other until they tire out.

"I love you Lance McClain."

"And I love you Mr. Shirogane. Now give me that last name of yours and we'll call it even," Lance says.

"Sounds like a deal," Shiro says and kisses him lightly on the nose.


End file.
